The Quest To Find The Map of Divinity, Part 3: Pyros
is the fifth episode of the second season of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See fifth episode. Plot Connor: Wait - how are we gonna find your girlfriend? DZ: I think the Map of Divinity can help us there. Surgetrix: Teleport to Anodite Hybrid located on Pisciss? DZ: Yeah, okay. The Surgetrix emits a blue light which surrounds DZ and Connor. They are teleported to Emily. Unfortunaetely, she is surrounded by two Pisciss Premann. Emily: Dirk! Have you got the map? DZ: Yep. And we can help you fight off the aliens. Emily: Thanks, but no need. Kemo Char! Emily summons blast of mana and shoots them at the Pisciss Premann. Pisciss Premann: You are not allowed on this planet, Anodite! Emily: I'm leaving in a few minutes though. Emily shoots another blast, right at the Premann, destroying it. The other flees. DZ: Ok, now teleport to Pyros. Emily: Connor, we both need pyrokinesis to survive Pyros. Impaestus Paerokesus! A white circle wraps around Connor and Emily, and they glow red, a bit. DZ: Surgetrix, do you have any aliens from Pyros? Surgetrix: Pyronite Alien available: Download? DZ: Ok. DZ is transformed instantly into Heatblast. Steam appears around him. Heatblast: I'm too hot for this place - we need to go. Heatblast, Emily and Connor are taken by a white light. On Pyros... The three appear on a rocky bit of Pyros. A blast of lava shoots towards them, but Heatblast blocks it with fire. Pyronite: What are you doing here, guy? Heatblast: What do you mean? Pyronite: It's my shift here, and it doesn't end for another hour. You should be in town. Heatblast: Oh - sorry. Pyronite: And you brought an Anodite and a Pisciss Volan with you. They seem to have Pyrokinesis, like us. Heatblast: I didn't do it. She did. Heatblast points at Emily. Pyronite: You know what? I don't care. Just be safe getting to town. Those Crabdozers are dangerous. Emily: Crabdozers? Aren't they the predators of the Pyronites. As if to answer that question, a Crabdozer crawled into the area. Heatblast: Hey - Crabdozer! Over here! Heatblast threw four fireballs at the Crabdozer, which was standing near lava. The fireballs exploded, destroying the ground near the lava, letting lava surge into the land's former position. The Crabdozer roared, and jumped over the lake of lava. Heatblast: Oh, well. That plan failed. Connor: Don't give up already! Connor raised his hands, and the lava laked raised up high above the Crabdozer. He pulled in towards his chest, and the lava came crashing down on the Crabdozer. The Crabdozer shook it off, like a dog to water. Emily: The Crabdozer has Pyro Immunity, like we do! That means if I use mana instead of fire, we'll get results! Eradico! Emily pointed her hands at the Crabdozer, willing it to explode, but the spell missed and hit the lava next to it. The lava exploded onto the Crabdozer, leaving it damaged from the explosion, but considerably fine from the lava. TBA Characters Aliens Used Category:Four-Part Episodes Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Map of Divinity Arc Category:Luke Lostris Arc